


Seeds of Spring

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mostly Gen, he's not actually dead but he did die, if you're asking if a sakuya ship is implied the answer is probably yes, implied romantic relationships, mostly with winter troupe because the gay really jumped out, not Sakuya but another character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Sakuya went to visit his underclassman's gravestone, the last thing he was expecting was being dragged into a magical realm and finding out he's supposed to become the next Lord of Spring. While Sakuya tries to figure out what he's supposed to do, the other three seasonal Lords are working to take back the power stolen from them. This is only just a beginning.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Settsu Banri & Sumeragi Tenma & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Sakuma Sakuya & Spring Troupe, Settsu Banri & Autumn Troupe, Sumeragi Tenma & Summer Troupe, Tsukioka Tsumugi & Winter Troupe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Seeds of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> this took a lot more out of me than I expected but it was worth every last bit of effort I put into it. a big thank you to my artist for the beautiful piece made for this fic. honestly one of my favorite scenes in the entire story was that moment. [the art!](https://imgur.com/ppbsUWN)

Izumi Tachibana, princess of the stars, looked down on the grave of a young boy named Usui Masumi. While she knew Masumi loved her too much to be angry with her, he would absolutely be willing to take out any anger he felt about his situation on others.

"Tachibana-hime, are you sure it is wise to send Usui to protect the child?"

Izumi looked at her advisor. "Kashima-sensei, I fully trust Masumi-kun to do what is needed and if the child is anything like the prophecy says, then it should be okay."

Yuzo Kashima did not look convinced. “Tachibana-hime, the child will have no magic. How can we expect them to be able to handle one of your most powerful guards?"

"I have thought of that. I have ensured that Masumi-kun will not be able to harm the child."

"And just how have you achieved that?"

The princess smiled. "My chosen will be the next Lord of Spring. Do you remember which court Masumi-kun belonged to prior to becoming my guard?"

Yuzo frowned. "I see but is it wise to have a child with no magic become a Lord."

Izumi shook her head. "Can't you see it Kashima-sensei? Change is coming to the courts and Spring is just the beginning."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tenma struggled against the beings forcing him to stand in front of the throne. By the throne was a man with silver hair who glared at him. Tenma made sure to glare back.

"Sumeragi Tenma, you have been accused of stealing the Artifact of Summer. How do you plead?"

Tenma growled. "I didn't steal it! The Artifact of Summer belongs to me."

There was a boy who reminded Tenma of Misumi standing beside the man. He tugged on the man's sleeve. "Father. He's telling the truth. You need to ask for his forgiveness."

"That's enough, Madoka. I'm very proud of you but you know nothing."

Madoka. Tenma knew that name. The man must be the current Ikaruga patriarch then.

"You should listen to your son, Kusumi. You were already going to suffer for sending Misumi to his death but continuing to deny me my rights will only make it worse."

Kusumi's face twisted in disgust. "I should have known a changeling like you would be acquainted with that thing. Take him away."

As Tenma was dragged away, he yelled, "I'm going to become the Lord of Summer, Kusumi. You won't be able to stop me but you're welcome to try."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Banri pulled on the chains that were restraining him. When they didn't break, his suspicions were confirmed. There was a traitor among the Hunt.

Looking around the cell, Banri saw no way to escape so he decided to lay down on the cot and relax. The traitor would come and speak to him eventually.

"Ban-chan, are you okay?"

Banri opened an eye and looked towards Taichi who was hesitating by the bars in front of him.

"Should have known you were the traitor, Nanao."

Taichi winced. "I didn't have a choice Ban-chan."

Banri sighed and turned away. "You can say what you like, Taichi. It doesn't change the fact you betrayed the Hunt. You'll need to tread carefully if you don't want to die."

"I made a bad deal. I'll make sure to fix this."

Banri snorted. "It's cute that you actually think that you're going to be able to fix what you've done. The Hunt doesn't forgive traitors."

By facing away towards the wall, Banri was unable to see the dark look that came over Taichi's face.

"Why am I not surprised you don't understand the situation I'm in? That's so typical of you, Ban-chan. Everything comes easy to you. Well let me tell you something. The Hunt isn't going to save you. I am."

The tone in Taichi's voice caught Banri's attention so he sat up to look at the traitor. "You're implying something. Something I'm going to enjoy immensely."

Taichi grinned. "I made a deal and I've held up my end of the bargain. Now I'm free to do whatever I want and God-za can't stop me."

Banri smirked. "Oho. Sounds chaotic. I can't wait to see what you've got planned, traitor."

A sober look appeared on Taichi's face. "I may no longer be part of the Hunt but I will always consider you my Lord, Ban-chan."

Taichi turned to leave but it wasn't in Banri's nature to let someone else have the last word. "If I'm still your Lord, Taichi, then you're still part of the Hunt. Now go show these God-za bastards what a member of the Hunt can do."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tsumugi looked at the orchid flower he was cradling in his hand. "Oh how easy it would be to snap your neck and end your life. If only I didn't cherish you too much and find myself unable to hurt you."

All around, Tsumugi was surrounded by flowers but outside the greenhouse raged a snowstorm that would have killed all the plants he had so lovingly raised.

Someone cleared their throat to catch Tsumugi's attention. "My Lord, please tell me what I can do to assist you."

Looking up, Tsumugi saw the only member of his court that still considered him the Lord of Winter. "Ah Azuma. How much longer do I have with you before you abandon me as well?"

Azuma already seemed sad but Tsumugi's words worked to only make it worse. "My Lord, how can you say that to me? I will only leave you if you order me to. Your orders are the only things that matter."

Tsumugi hummed. "Is that so? What if I ordered you to kill the man currently posing as the Lord of Winter?"

A pause. "If that is what you desire my Lord, then I will do as you ask."

"To allow me to even order the death of a man you love just to prove your loyalty to me. How do I know you won't try to kill me afterwards?"

Azuma shook his head. "If you have ordered his death, then I will do as you ask. My love for you equals my love for him but my vow to you is greater than my love for him."

Tsumugi took Azuma's face into his hands and made their foreheads touch. "Oh my Camellia. How could I ever ask you to choose between love and duty when I am unable to make a choice?"

They were close enough to kiss but Tsumugi knew that Azuma would never cross the unspoken line drawn between them. Not without Tsumugi's explicit permission and Tsumugi couldn't give him that just yet.

Tsumugi placed a hand on the back of Azuma's neck and pulled the man down far enough that he could comfortably kiss his forehead. "Thank you for staying by my side. I don't know where I'd be without you."

No further words were exchanged as Tsumugi stepped away. He looked around the greenhouse. "I must thank Tasuku. He may have usurped my position but at least the prison he built me is beautiful."

Azuma's pain was evident as he made a sound of protest but Tsumugi paid him no mind. A flash of pink caught his eyes and Tsumugi gasped.

The cherry blossom tree that had never produced a single blossom had one branch covered in the pink flowers for the first time since Tsumugi had been imprisoned all those years ago.

"Oh my darling Camellia, there's finally hope. Spring is returning soon and with them, the other Lords will follow."

Azuma looked towards Tsumugi. "What do you need me to do, my Lord?"

For the first time since Azuma had entered the greenhouse, Tsumugi smiled brightly. "Find the poetic Rose and bring him to our lost Orchid. Then my darling Camellia, find the Cherry Blossom and bring them to me. If possible, bring the Sunflower and Cosmos as well." 

Azuma knelt in front of Tsumugi and kissed his Lord's hand. "Your wish is my command. I will return as quickly as possible so you may not be lonely."

Tsumugi laughed brightly. "Don't worry my sweet Camellia, another flower will be here to keep me company while I wait. Now go. You have a long journey ahead of you and to find the Rose, you must pass the Anemone."

🌸🌻🍁❄

When Sakuya first heard people talking about the death of an underclassmen, the first thought he had was if anyone would miss him like they missed Usui Masumi.

His next thought was after listening to people talk about the boy, he didn't want to be missed like Masumi was. No one seemed to care that the boy was dead. All they cared about was that he wasn't around for their wants.

Sakuya realized that Masumi must have been as lonely in life as Sakuya still was. It was that realization that made Sakuya decide to visit the grave.

When Sakuya entered the graveyard, he was hit by a wave of grief as he remembered that he didn't know where his parents had been laid to rest. He didn't even remember the day they had left him alone in the world.

Shaking his head, Sakuya made his way to Masumi's grave. He first stopped by the caretaker's lodging.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where I can find the Usui family grave? I've come to pay my respect to Masumi-kun."

The caretaker in his patched up green suit and round glasses, stared at Sakuya in surprise. "Oh! So you're who she was waiting for."

Sakuya tilted his head. "Who's waiting for me?"

Ignoring Sakuya's question, the caretaker stood up. "Let me take you there. That's a pretty bouquet of violets."

"Oh! I found a pretty patch of wild violets by the river and they reminded me of Masumi-kun."

The caretaker nodded before leading Sakuya to the gravestone. "Here you go. You shouldn't need me anymore but maybe we'll meet again."

Sakuya found the interaction odd but before he could ask the caretaker any questions, he had run away.

With nothing else to do, Sakuya turned to the gravestone in front of him. With no better ideas, Sakuya started talking, "Hi Masumi-kun. I hope you don't mind me calling you Masumi-kun. We never talked when you were alive but like everyone else in school, I knew about you."

Placing the flowers down at the grave, Sakuya took a step back. "Even now they talk about you though it's mostly about how they miss seeing an ikemen like you. It honestly made me angry hearing them talk about you like that."

Sakuya laughed. "I don't normally get angry so it was a surprise to me how upset I was. You deserve to be missed for who you were and not what you provided to others. I sincerely regret that you died before having a chance to decide who you wanted to be."

After delivering his message, Sakuya bowed to Masumi's grave and turned to leave.

An annoyed voice said, "You just had to be sincere didn't you? The princess would have eventually taken pity on me and let me return home to her without finishing my punishment but now I'm stuck with you."

Sakuya spun back around to see a spectral version of, "Masumi-kun!"

Masumi glared. "I have no idea why you're the princess's Chosen. You don't deserve the title but I'll protect you if it means she'll let me return to her side sooner."

"Aren't you dead?" asked Sakuya. It was the only question Sakuya was able to actually ask.

Rolling his eyes, Masumi responded. "Of course I'm dead. We wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't. Now let's go."

Sakuya didn't even have a chance to ask where they were going when Masumi snapped his fingers and a portal opened up.

Sakuya wasn't even able to yell when he was pulled into the portal.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tenma rolled his shoulders back as he walked out of his cell. "Honestly, what took you so long?"

Yuki pointed his knife at Tenma. "Shut up, you hack. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to make sure that the asshole in charge didn't just kick me out for being a changeling?"

Kazunari laughed awkwardly. "Aha, Yukki, I'm sure Tenten is aware of how bad the situation is. Now come on, we need to get out of here before they realize we released Tenten."

Tenma growled. "I'm going to kill Kusumi. He's the one responsible for Misumi's situation."

Kazunari and Yuki stopped in their tracks to stare at him. Tenma ignored them and kept moving. "Come on. I'm sure Muku and Kumon are waiting for us. We need to discuss this as a group. Especially since we need to steal the Artifact of Summer in order to put Kusumi in his place."

No more words were said as the three changelings made their way out of the Summer Palace. Just as Tenma was reaching freedom, a flash of bright pink caught his eyes. He made eye contact with a pink haired boy he'd never seen before.

The boy smiled helplessly before disappearing.

The voice of the former Lord of Summer whispered in his ears. "That was the next Lord of Spring. The Artifacts of Seasons will be returning to their original locations. You need to find the origin of Summer to claim your rightful place."

Tenma couldn't help but smile. He may not have the Artifact of Summer but neither did Kusumi. The icing on the cake was that Tenma was the only one in the world with a hint as to where it might be. He was tempted to kiss the new Lord of Spring as thanks for the help.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Banri wasn't expecting to hear the voice of the former Lord of Autumn but the message he delivered made him grin.

"Listen well you brat. The new Lord of Spring was chosen so all the Artifacts are back where they came from. Find where Autumn starts and you'll officially be the next Lord of Autumn. Also, a hint about the Spring brat. Cherry blossoms."

With that cryptic message, the presence of Autumn faded and Banri was hit with the scent of cherry blossoms.

Looking up, he saw a pink haired boy who looked horrified at Banri's situation. As he reached for the bars, he disappeared.

With his disappearance, Banri's chains unlocked and the cell door opened. Without a second thought, Banri rushed out only to be met with Taichi.

"Ban-chan!"

Realizing the opportunity at hand, Banri grabbed Taichi and spun him around. Leaving a hand around Taichi's neck, Banri whispered in his ears. "Play along."

The guards at the front of God-za's prison stared in shock as Banri made his way out, Taichi as his hostage.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm sure God-za isn't ready to lose their puppet replacement for Autumn just yet."

Taichi stiffened before relaxing as Banri's grip lightened. The minute it did, Taichi struck.

The guards didn't see it coming. Taichi spat. "Let Reni know that the next Lord of Autumn is going to be Settsu Banri and nothing he can do will prevent it."

As they were left bleeding, Taichi turned back to Banri, face splattered with blood. "Did I do well, Ban-chan?"

Banri smiled. "Let's go find the rest of the Hunt."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tsumugi could only smile as the cherry blossoms continued blooming. It had been so long since Spring was seen and it brought joy. Tsumugi hadn't felt joy since his imprisonment in the greenhouse.

Wind ruffled through the cherry blossoms scattering some to reveal a young boy with pink hair. The boy looked so lost as he asked Tsumugi, "Who are you?"

Tsumugi smiled softly. "I have been waiting for a long time to meet you, lovely Cherry Blossom. I am the Lord of Winter, Tsumugi."

"I don't understand what's going on, Tsumugi-san. Why haven't I disappeared yet?"

"As the Lord of Winter, I am able to freeze your time long enough for us to have this conversation."

Tsumugi moved closer and took the Cherry Blossom boy's hands in his. "Now why don't you tell me who you are and I'll try to explain your situation."

Nodding, the boy let Tsumugi lead him to sit under the cherry blossom tree. "I'm Sakuma Sakuya, I'm just a normal high school student, and I think I just got kidnapped by a ghost."

Tsumugi laughed. "You're adorable Sakuya-kun. You weren't kidnapped by a ghost. He's a guard for Princess Tachibana who was tasked with making her Chosen the Lord of Spring."

Sakuya was quiet for a moment. "Are you saying that I was chosen to be the Lord of Spring? But there's nothing special about me."

"That's what makes you perfect to become the Lord of Spring. I know you have your doubts Sakuya-kun, but Princess Tachibana's prophecies have never been wrong."

"There's a prophecy?" Sakuya looked even more lost than he had been.

Tsumugi nodded. "I am not allowed to tell you the contents of it but I can give you a hint about what you need to do."

Sakuya opened his mouth to say something when he flickered. Knowing time was running out for them, Tsumugi just placed a kiss on Sakuya's forehead.

"Find the Artifact of Spring and wait for my Camellia to bring you back to me, dear Cherry Blossom. We'll see each other again. I promise."

With those last words, Sakuya faded away.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Sakuya stumbled out of the portal and the only thing preventing him from falling forward was the hand holding him by the collar.

Once Sakuya was back on stable footing he turned to glare at the person responsible.

"That was very rude Masumi-kun. You just forced me to come along without explaining anything."

Masumi shrugged. "I told you that you are Tachibana-hime's Chosen. What more explanation could you need?"

Now Sakuya wasn't a sarcastic person but Masumi was making him wish he was.

"Masumi-kun, you literally dragged me into some magical portal without telling me what I was chosen for. If it wasn't for Tsumugi-san, I would have no idea what was going on."

Masumi narrowed his eyes. "Who is Tsumugi? Once you entered the portal, it should have been a straight line from the graveyard to Verona forest."

"Well it wasn't! First I saw a person with orange hair leave a castle of some sort, then there was the person in the dungeon chained to the wall, and finally Tsumugi-san who I was actually able to talk to because he's the Lord of Winter."

"Hmm, I guess you really are meant to be the next Lord of Spring if you saw the other Lords. I guess I'll support you like Tachibana-hime wants."

Sakuya pouted. "That's another thing! What does it mean to be a Lord of a season and why am I the one for Spring? You need to explain this to me."

Masumi hissed. "Shut up. Someone's coming and I refuse to deal with you being killed just yet."

With those words, Masumi disappeared as another man pushed a few tree branches aside to step into the clearing.

"Is everything okay here? I heard raised voices."

In Sakuya's mind, Masumi whispered, "That's an elf from the Minagi clan. You can tell by the hair and clothes. You'll be safe with him."

Sakuya would have said something to both Masumi and the Minagi elf but his vision started going blurry and he started swaying. Before he could do anything, Sakuya felt himself pitch forward into the elf's arms.

The last thing he could hear was the elf curse as he caught Sakuya. The world then went blissfully black.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tsuzuru was freaking out. When he asked the stars for an adventure, he hadn't meant for it to make it so he'd find a boy haunted by someone who looked like a guard of the star princess herself.

"Please remove the sword from my neck. I promise that I'm not trying to hurt him. It's just that none of my healing magic was working so I wondered if that was still the case for my attack magic."

The guard pressed the sword even closer, just barely from the point that it would draw blood.

"If you even think about telling anyone about Sakuya's magic immunity, I will kill you. If I ever want to return to the Princess's side, Sakuya must stay alive long enough to become the Lord of Spring."

Tsuzuru stared. "Did I hear you correctly? This is the next Lord of Spring."

"Yes. Now what have you chosen? I have no qualms killing you right now."

Unfortunately for the guard, Tsuzuru was too far gone. "There's going to be a new Lord of Spring after who knows how long and he fainted into my arms. Holy shit, is this what my fortune meant when I was told that I was meant for great things. I am not ready for this at all but I'll do my best."

Tsuzuru was so busy thinking that he didn't even notice the guard mutter. "If Sakuya doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to kill this elf. I don't care if he's Sakuya's best chance right now."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Sakuya woke up to yelling.

"Stop trying to stab me!"

Masumi actually yelled back. "Take back what you said about the Princess and that bastard from the Hunt."

Sitting up, Sakuya saw Masumi chasing the Minagi elf with a sword. He blinked and when his eyes opened, the poor elf was cornered with the sword at his throat.

"Masumi-kun. Where did you get a sword?"

Masumi didn't let up from where he'd cornered the elf. "Tachibana-hime gifted it to me. I can summon it whenever I need it."

The elf on the other hand looked stressed. "I'm so glad you're awake but please make your guard stop his attempt to murder me."

"I just need a few more minutes and it won't be attempted murder anymore," growled Masumi.

Sakuya frowned. "That's enough, Masumi-kun. Put away your sword. You can't kill— I'm sorry but I just realized, I don't know your name."

Masumi rolled his eyes but put the sword away allowing the elf to bow and introduce himself.

"Oh! I'm Tsuzuru, the third son of the Minagi clan. It's an honor to meet the future Lord of Spring."

"Sakuma Sakuya. Um, I'm just an ordinary high school student though."

Tsuzuru hummed. "So you're a changeling then? That would explain the magical irregularities you have but all the changelings I have ever known belong to the Summer Court."

Sakuya frowned. "I'm pretty sure I'm just plain human. There can't be anything magical about me."

Masumi snorted. "You got that right. The only magical thing about you is that the Princess decided you were her Chosen."

Tsuzuru furrowed his eyebrows and started muttering to himself. Sakuya could only watch as the elf ran to his extensive book collection. He started pulling books out and flipping through them.

Masumi raised an eyebrow as the books started piling up. "I wasn't aware the Minagi clan had the finances for all these books."

Sakuya was mortified with how rude Masumi was doing but Tsuzuru was too busy flipping through his books to notice.

"Tsuzuru-san, what are you looking for?" asked Sakuya.

Tsuzuru slammed a book shut. "I'm not entirely certain but based on the sources I looked through, every last Lord of Spring has been entirely human and therefore non magical."

Masumi and Sakuya both frowned but only Masumi had a question. "How did you find this information?"

Picking up one of the books in the pile, Tsuzuru opened it up to a page. "I got this book on the Four Courts during one of Godza's book burnings. I think most of my books have been stolen from Godza but that's not the point here."

Sakuya couldn't help but smile. Tsuzuru's love for knowledge was evident and Sakuya loved that for him.

Unaware of Sakuya's thoughts, Tsuzuru continued speaking. "I was actually able to find an excerpt describing each of the Lords. I focused on the Lord of Spring but there's information on all four."

Masumi groaned. "Are you just going to ramble or actually tell us what the book says?"

Sakuya frowned at Masumi who just shrugged back at him. Tsuzuru looked embarrassed. "I am so sorry Lord Sakuma. I have a tendency to talk too much about what I—"

"No! You don't need to apologize and please just call me Sakuya. Tsuzuru-kun, I'm just a regular person."

Tsuzuru and Masumi both looked surprised at Sakuya's outburst. Tsuzuru then smiled.

"Okay, Sakuya-kun. I'll call you by your name for the time being but I hope you realize that'll have to change when you take on the role of Lord of Spring."

Sakuya refused to make eye contact with Tsuzuru and instead looked at the book. "So what does it say about the Lord of Spring?"

Tsuzuru straightened up. "According to Matsukawa, the author, the Lord of Spring is always someone new with no connection to the history of Spring and is the breath of fresh air that magic requires. Here, if you want to read more, I can leave the book with you."

Sakuya accepted the book and Tsuzuru ruffled Sakuya's hair before moving away. Sakuya had to remind himself how to breathe. It had been so long since someone had touched him affectionately.

Trying to keep the tears from falling and worrying Tsuzuru, Sakuya opened the book unaware of Masumi observing him. There was a frown on the spirit's face but he said nothing.

The first page of the book had a short description of each of the Lords.

'The Lord of Spring will have no history, The Lord of Summer will belong to multiple worlds, The Lord of Autumn will be drenched in blood, and the Lord of Winter will bring the experience of time.'

Sakuya frowned as he pondered the words in front of him. He needed to find out more about the other Lords. He just knew their destinies were tied together. After all, the Lord of Winter had all but said so.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tenma found himself thinking about the past for the first time in a very long time. They had been stuck waiting for Misumi and he was getting anxious to start looking for the Artifact of Summer.

"Oi. Hack. What are you thinking about?"

Tenma looked up to see Yuki glaring at him.

"Yuki. Don't you have better things to do than bother me?"

"Hah! You're the one who asked me to get you once Misumi was awake and now you're being rude. Typical of a changeling that grew up privileged."

Tenma growled, letting his nails sharpen. "How fucking dare you, Yuki? At least your changeling upbring was one where you were loved. My parents never saw me as anything more than another part of their famous legacy."

Muku, who had been standing behind Yuki, whimpered. "Please. Both of you. We can't fight right now. What if the Summer Court guards find us?"

Yuki and Tenma yelled in unison. "Stay out of this, Halfling."

Muku flinched and Kazunari immediately stood in front of him. "I don't know why you're fighting but we're all here to support each other. Please stop taking out your anger."

Tenma scoffed. "Typical Kazunari. Trying to play peacekeeper. Don't think I've forgotten how much you reject your fae heritage. Maybe if you learned to accept that you are a changeling and always were a changeling you'll learn to actually stand for something."

Yuki got up into Tenma's face. "I don't know what's gotten into you but you do not get to talk to us like that. We're the only support you have so you better treat us better before we leave you."

"Is Tenma being anxious and yelling at all of us again? That's not good manners."

A hush fell over the clearing they'd been sheltering in as Misumi, heavily supported by Kumon, stood in front of them for the first time since they'd found him unconscious and injured by his own father's hand.

Kazunari rushed over. "How are you feeling, Sumi? Should you even be standing right now?"

Misumi laughed. "I'm okay, Kazu. Kumon is helping and I'll lay down again in a bit. I just needed to ask Tenma a question but he needs to say something to the rest of you."

Tenma felt the heat radiating off his face and he mumbled. "I'm sorry for yelling at all of you. I'm just worried about Ikaruga finding the Artifact of Summer and using it against us."

Yuki snorted. "Typical hack. You need to have more confidence. We're going to find the Artifact before Ikaruga does and we're going to destroy him. Stop worrying so much."

Kazunari grinned. "Yeah Tenten. You know we have your back and anyways, how is he going to find it if no one has any idea where it was?"

Tenma sighed before turning directly to Muku. "I need to apologize for calling you a Halfling in particular Muku."

Muku shook his head. "You said nothing wrong. Kumon and I are Halflings and it's not a part of our heritage we're ashamed of."

Kumon said, "Yeah! You need our unique perspective and there's absolutely nothing wrong with the human blood we carry."

"That doesn't make it right that we used it as an insult, Muku," said Yuki, "I, at least, should have known better."

Tenma's voice was very quiet. "It is never okay for us to insult who you are, Muku. Please yell back at us if we ever do that again."

Muku grimaced. "I'm not very good at being angry but I'll try."

"Don't worry Tenma-san! If Muku won't yell at you, I will."

Tenma laughed. "Thank you Kumon. And thank you for all your work in helping heal Misumi."

Misumi patted Kumon's head. "Kumon did such a good job. He's becoming such a good healer. I'm happy he's part of your Court, Tenma."

Kumon blushed and looked at Misumi with admiration. "Sumi-san."

Tenma cleared his throat. "You should hurry up and rest some more Misumi."

"Ah. You're right but I need to ask something."

Misumi was looking directly at Tenma and Tenma fidgeted under his gaze.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out already."

"Is the Lord of Spring really as pretty as the wind is saying or was that just you muttering?"

Tenma felt his entire face turn red as his Court turned to stare at him.

"That's not important. Anyways, we need to go find the Origin of Summer once Misumi is well enough to travel. I'm going to go look over some more maps."

Knowing full well that his friends were going to make fun of him later, Tenma ran away. At least he'd have a temporary reprieve.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Sakuya was exploring Tsuzuru's home when he came across the lava lamp. He blinked just to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him. Tsuzuru actually had a lava lamp apparently.

"Tsuzuru-kun."

Tsuzuru looked up from where he was pouring over books. "Is everything okay Sakuya? I still haven't found a hint to where the Artifact of Spring is in case you were wondering."

Sakuya laughed. "No, I wasn't wondering. I trust you to find something Tsuzuru."

"Well I don't," muttered Masumi from where he was lying on the bed Sakuya had spent some time on recovering.

Tsuzuru's face darkened. "No one asked you, Masumi-kun."

Seeing the signs of another impending argument, Sakuya cleared his throat and held out the lava lamp. "Tsuzuru-kun, why do you have this?"

"Put that down carefully," yelled Tsuzuru, "Whatever you do, don't let it break."

Sakuya was surprised by the outburst but put it down. "Is something wrong with the lava lamp?"

"Nothing's wrong with the lamp itself. The problem lies with what's inside. The literal bane of my existence is inside the lamp and I'd like some peace before I have to let them out myself."

There was a haunted expression on Tsuzuru's face.

Feeling the urge to hug Tsuzuru but unsure if it'd be welcome, Sakuya hesitated. In the time since Sakuya had recovered, Tsuzuru hadn't minded Sakuya being physically affectionate but a part of Sakuya always held back.

Not that it mattered because Tsuzuru recognized the hesitation and held his arms open, "Come here, Sakuya. I would like a hug to help recharge."

Hesitation removed, Sakuya surged up into Tsuzuru's arms and felt the comfort and safety of another person's affection envelop him.

The hug ended when there was a crash behind them.

Masumi was standing where the lava lamp had been with smoke surrounding the broken remains. The elf screeched as Sakuya could only stare as the smoke started to form a person.

"Masumi, what did you do?" Tsuzuru was distraught.

In a deadpan, Masumi said, "My hand slipped."

Sakuya had gotten to know Masaumi well enough to know that his hand had definitely not slipped and Tsuzuru knew it too.

A laughing voice said, "Tsuzuru! How could you have impressioned me for so long?"

Tsuzuru sighed. "Imprisoned. I imprisoned you for only two weeks and I was going to let you out as soon as Guy came to get you. Honestly Citron, you know you were only in there for your own safety."

Citron's face came into view as the smoke cleared and his face gained a huge smile. "Tsuzuru! You didn't tell me you had new victims."

"Visitors. They're my visitors," yelped Tsuzuru.

Sakuya and Masumi exchanged a look. Things had definitely just gotten more interesting.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Banri hadn't realized how weak he had gotten while in prison until he stumbled in his forest.

"Ban-chan, are you okay?"

Taichi may have sounded concerned but Banri could sense the Hunt in him looking for weakness. The Hunt was unforgiving and for all that his Hunt cared, they were also all bloodthirsty and ambitious. The first sign of weakness could lead to him being killed.

Banri growled, "I'm fine. Don't you dare get ideas in your head."

It was quiet as Taichi let Banri stand up tall. Banri narrowed his eyes at the former traitor. "Care to tell me what you're thinking."

It wasn't a question and Taichi was aware of it.

"Ban-chan— No Lord Settsu, when we declared our loyalty to you, it meant that we would always support you even at your weakest. The Hunt will not accept anyone but you as the Lord of Autumn."

Banri scoffed. "You betrayed me, Nanao Taichi. Are you really going to tell me that you are going to support me if I show weakness in front of you?"

Taichi swallowed before he kneeled at Banri's feet. "I, Nanao Taichi of the Hunt, formerly belonging to Godza, promise my very being to Settsu Banri. I will have no Lord other than him in my life. May I decay if any other manages to become Lord of Autumn. So I vow and so it shall be."

The seriousness of the vow made Banri pause before he let a feral grin show. He extended his hand to Taichi who kissed it with the devotion of a moth drawn to a lit candle.

"You've made a serious vow, Taichi. I guess I have no choice but to accept any help you offer."

Relief washed over Taichi and he smiled. "I promise Banri, you won't regret this. I have an idea that I need you to trust me on."

Banri raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"We need to go speak to the one currently sitting on the Throne of Winter."

Taichi tensed as Banri snarled. "Why would I go meet that fake instead of rejoining the Hunt?"

"Because Juza-san as your second will take care of them and we need to find out where the true Lord of Winter is imprisoned. God-za is trying to take over all the Courts except Spring for some reason and you lead the Hunt."

Reading between the lines, Taichi was reminding Banri that there was a worthy hunt waiting if he followed the hints of God-za's actions.

It also occurred to him that the only reason why God-za wasn't interfering with the Spring Court was because they didn't realize that a new Lord of Spring was starting their journey. Remembering the beautiful cherry blossom boy made Banri furious. God-za was not allowed to touch him so Banri would follow Taichi's advice.

Banri sighed, "I hate to admit it but Hyodo is physically stronger than me so he can handle them a little while longer. We need to send a message to the Hunt to let them know where to meet us. After all, half the fun of a hunt is lost without the whole group."

Taichi brightened and started chattering about all the plans he had.

Banri watched carefully as he thought about his second in command. He even remembered the words Juza had told him when they agreed to let Banri lead the Hunt.

"Look Settsu, I may not like you all that much but you're the right choice to lead us. No one will accept a Halfling as the next Lord of Autumn and honestly, I'm too quiet to be a Lord. I will support you because I see the potential but if you ever stop showing it, I will kill you and take the position for myself."

Honestly, Banri couldn't wait to see Juza again. He was itching for a proper fight and no one was better at it than his chosen second.

🌸🌻🍁❄

There was something about Citron that radiated pure joy and Sakuya loved him for it.

"Citron-san, I would love to hear more about Zahara."

Citron brightened. "Did you know that my personal steed is a flying cheetah?"

Tsuzuru yelled, "Stop lying to Sakuya. You know he's easily convinced. I've seen your ride and he's a flying leopard."

Masumi rolled his eyes. "Yes that's the problem. Not that these are animals Sakuya has never seen in person but knows shouldn't be able to fly."

Sakuya let out a laugh. "I just assumed there was magic involved. Masumi-kun, I'm not that naive."

A silence fell over the room as everyone else avoided looking at Sakuya's face.

Citron was the one to break the silence. "Sakuya is a very incoherent boy."

Masumi looked at Tsuzuru for translation. "Innocent."

Sakuya pouted. "I know things. I don't just trust everyone I meet."

Tsuzuru sighed. "No offense Sakuya-kun but I find that hard to believe. You were very quick to trust me and Citron even though you barely know us."

Citron nodded and Masumi furrowed his brows. "You did accept my existence far too easily. I'm starting to wonder if Tachibana-hime made the right choice choosing you as the next Lord of Spring."

Sakuya felt a shard of ice form in his heart. It was happening again. He was never good enough was he.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Sakuya said, "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty easy to trick but the princess chose me for the time being. I'm sure we'll find someone better eventually but for the time being I'll work hard to become the Lord of Spring. "

Tsuzuru looked shocked, "Sakuya, we weren't trying to say—"

Sakuya cut him off. "It's fine, Minagi-san. I'm going to go read more about the four courts. If you need me, Usui-san will come get me."

Citron looked between the quiet Sakuya and the devastated Tsuzuru before clapping his hands. "I know! Let's go eat the dragon!"

Masumi raised an eyebrow as Sakuya looked up. Tsuzuru just sighed. "You mean meet. You want us to meet the dragon."

"Yes! He knows where many things are. He can help us find the Article of Spring."

Masumi rolled his eyes. "You had better mean the Artifact of Spring. Also, so long as Sakuya doesn't die, I don't care what we do."

Sakuya furrowed his eyebrows. "If you think it'll help, we should go meet him then."

Tsuzuru hummed before he realized what Citron had suggested. "Wait no! We can't go meet the dragon. We'll die."

"Don't worry, Tsuzuru. Itaru is very nice."

"He told me if I ever entered his cave again, he was going to eat me alive. What about that is nice?" yelled Tsuzuru.

Masumi grinned in interest. "You know what. Going to meet the dragon is a fantastic idea. I'd love to see someone eaten alive."

Tsuzuru turned to Sakuya in dismay. "Please, Sakuya. There's no way you're going to go along with this."

Sakuya shrugged. "Sorry Minagi-san, unless you have a better idea, I think the dragon is our best bet."

Masumi looked mildly impressed. "Hmm, that was surprisingly ruthless of you, Sakuya. I'm curious to see what you'll be like as a Lord."

Tsuzuru looked like the world was ending. "He'll be a wonderful one but I can't believe you convinced him the dragon was a good idea. I'm surrounded by people who want to destroy my sanity and he's the only one who doesn't make me feel worse."

The ice in Sakuya's heart started melting as Sakuya found himself making a decision. The Lord of Spring was his role and he was going to fight for it. No one was allowed to take it from him, not even his own doubts.

🌸🌻🍁❄

Tsumugi found himself in a dreamscape he was all too familiar with. It was, after all, modeled after the place he grew up.

"What are you doing here?"

Tsumugi turned to see Tasuku glaring at him.

"Considering how this is a dream, I am currently dreaming," said Tsumugi with a smile.

Tasuku furrowed his brows. "This is my dream. Go find your own."

Tsumugi laughed. "Oh my darling Orchid. You know our dreams are connected. Even if I wanted to leave, I wouldn't be able to."

"I'm not your darling anything. Now tell me what you're planning. You look too happy for someone who was imprisoned for your crimes."

Tasuku didn't realize he had backed Tsumugi up against a wall and Tsumugi was in no rush to tell him that.

"And what crimes are those? I have been many things in my life but a criminal is not one of them."

Tasuku slammed the wall and Tsumugi jumped.

"You lied to me about being the Lord of Winter. How can you just stand there and say you've committed no crimes?"

Tsumugi reached a hand out to touch Tasuku's cheek. "Oh my Orchid. Just how deep do the lies that God-za has told you go. The sooner my Camellia brings the Rose to you, the sooner I will have my most ardent supporter back by my side."

Tasuku flinched. "You let Azuma leave? I thought you were forcing him to stay with you."

Shaking his head, Tsumugi said, "I would never force my Camellia to do anything. He only agreed to leave because I needed him to bring the Rose to you and my baby Cherry Blossom to me."

Tasuku frowned. "Who's your Cherry Blossom? You've never mentioned him before."

Tsumugi giggled. "Jealousy is a cute look on you, Tacchan. Baby Cherry Blossom is the Lord of Spring. He's an absolute sweetheart."

"The Lord of Spring? Spring has no Lord and anyone claiming to be them is lying to you, Tsumugi."

Tasuku turned away from Tsumugi as the dream started to fade away.

Tsumugi smiled sadly and whispered, "Oh Tasuku, there was a time when you never doubted what I told you. Maybe someday you'll be my Orchid again but for now you are an obstacle to my freedom."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Sakuya was trying not to laugh as he stood in front of the dragon's cave.

"I am not going in there. You can't make me." 

Tsuzuru was holding onto a tree as Citron was trying to pull him along.

"Itaru is too laissez-faire to eat you."

"You mean laz—"

Tsuzuru let go of his tree and stared at Citron in shock. "That actually makes sense. I don't understand what's happening."

Citron took full advantage of Tsuzuru's shock and cackled as he pulled Tsuzuru into the cave as Sakuya and Masumi followed.

Tsuzuru yelled, "I don't want to die."

Sakuya whispered to Masumi, "What does laissez-faire mean?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just here to watch Tsuzuru get eaten."

From Citron's grip, Tsuzuru said, "I heard that you brat. Sakuya, please, can we get rid of him."

Sakuya shrugged. In an apologetic tone, he said, "I don't think I can. Something about how the Princess connected us and she's the only one who can undo it."

Masumi smirked at Tsuzuru who looked so tired while Citron was laughing at both of them.

The warmth Sakuya was feeling was interrupted by a booming voice coming from deep within the cave.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE SLUMBER OF THE GREAT DRAGON CHIGASAKI?"

Sakuya flinched when he heard Tsuzuru's whimper. Citron, however, grinned widely.

"Itaru! I've come for visitation with new fishes."

"CITRON? FUCK WAIT LET ME GET RID OF THE INTIMIDATION VOICE. Testing, testing. Okay that's better. So what's this about new friends?"

The dragon came towards the entrance allowing light to illuminate his features and Sakuya had to blink. There were two things about this dragon. First was that he looked a lot more like a dragon from the land of Shakespeare. The second was that Sakuya suddenly remembered the dragon stuffed toy that had been his greatest protector before it had been taken away from him.

Looking at the group in front of him, the dragon's gaze was drawn to where Tsuzuru was trying to hide behind Citron.

"Well well well. If it isn't the book thief. Here to get eaten before you can steal another thing from my hoard?"

Tsuzuru squawked. "Excuse me! You're the one who has a pile of precious books that you just sleep on. They belong in a library for people to learn from."

"Ah yes. I should donate parts of my hoard to a library just for God-za to proceed in throwing the majority of these books into a bonfire. Even your book stealing habit wouldn't let you save all of them."

Tsuzuru was gearing up to respond when Citron cleared his throat and brought the attention back to him.

"It's not very politic of you to ignore Sakuya and Masumi. Especially you, Tsuzuru."

The dragon somehow managed to raise an eyebrow while Tsuzuru looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Sakuya. We made this trip for you and here I am immaturely arguing with Itaru about some books."

Tsuzuru turned back to the dragon. "Itaru, this is Sakuya. He's the next Lord of Spring. With him is my newest headache by the name of Masumi. He's a former guard of the Star Princess who's guarding Sakuya."

Itaru, the dragon, hummed before he snorted out some smoke that proceeded to surround him. Once the smoke cleared, a humanoid being with horns and the dragon's eyes stood in front of them.

"Chigasaki Itaru. I'd say nice to meet you but you're obviously here to get something from me so I can't say it'll be a pleasure."

Masumi frowned. "Well this is just disappointing. I was hoping to see Tsuzuru get eaten."

Itaru snorted. "Like I would eat Tsuzuru. He'd taste horrible."

"Excuse me. You'd be lucky to taste me." Tsuzuru looked oddly offended by being told he'd taste horrible.

Itaru ignored him and spoke to Masumi. "With all his unhealthy habits, he'd taste really really gross and my taste buds definitely deserve better. Also it's less of a hassle if my meals can't speak."

Sakuya couldn't explain what made him do what he did in that moment, but it was something he would never regret.

No one was expecting Sakuya to rush forward and hug Itaru. Least of all Itaru himself.

"Oi! What are you doing? Don't make me use my INTIMIDATION voice to get you off of me."

Sakuya shook his head and hugged tighter. "You make me feel safe. I just know finding the Artifact of Spring won't be easy even with your help but I trust you."

A look of awe came over Itaru's face as he returned Sakuya's hug. "I've had Sakuya for less than a minute but I've decided that if anything happens to him, I will burn down the entire realm and then destroy myself."

Citron cheered. "I'll help!"

Tsuzuru looked at Itaru and Sakuya in consideration. "Since I brought Sakuya here, does that mean I'm forgiven for stealing the book on famous artificers?"

Itaru snorted. "Don't push your luck, book thief. Now someone explain what you need from me. I believe it has something to do with the Artifact of Spring."

Sakuya broke away from the hug to run to the knapsack he'd brought with him. "Well according to this book and what Tsumugi-san told me, I can't be acknowledged as the Lord of Spring without my Artifact so we need to find it. According to Citron, if there's any special kind of treasure, you're the best person to know where to start looking and there's no treasure more special than an Artifact."

An unfamiliar voice spoke from the shadows. "While you'd normally be right about Chigasaki knowing where to find interesting items, an Artifact is a bit out of his expertise."

Tsuzuru and Masumi immediately moved in front of Sakuya and Masumi made his sword materialize. Citron also took a defensive stance and lit his hands on fire.

Itaru just sighed. "Senpai, can you please for once in your life stop creeping in the shadows and scaring everyone?"

A green haired man stepped out of the shadows. "Now Chigasaki, where's the fun in that?"

He turned to Sakuya. "So you're the one who might become the next Lord of Spring. How cute."

Sakuya tilted his head. He asked, "Um, just who are you?"

The man chuckled. "I am called Chikage and I am the only one who can help you find the Artifact of Spring."

🌸🌻🍁❄

Izumi smiled when she realized that Sakuya had finally collected his inner circle. It hurt her sometimes. She never regretted accepting her role as the Princess of Stars after her father had disappeared but she sometimes missed being an active participant in her life.

Her retainer, Matsukawa, came running into her study.

"Tachibana-hime! It's finally done. The Spring Court is starting to form."

Izumi smiled at him. "I know. All four of the Lords are doing so well in making sure they take their rightful place."

Matsukawa hummed. "Do you think that they'll actually be able to defeat God-za?"

"I don't know but I can only hope they will."

Izumi closed her eyes and tried not to think of the consequences of her chosen Lords failing.

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. secondly, I know I ended it on a bit of a cliffhanger but this fic is complete and is essentially just the start of a series. I don't know when I'll start working on the next installment but I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into this universe I've created for this fic.


End file.
